


Cause I Can Hold a Grudge Like Nobody's Business

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Evil, Dark, Dark Lance (Voltron), Dark Shiro (Voltron), Emperor Shiro, Established Relationship, Human Empire, M/M, Role Reversal, Witch Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: A deep chuckle sounded as the figure turned.  The glow of purple turned into two as the figure moved to face them.  Slowly they moved closer to the edge of the fabric. Everyone in the room straightening up instantly at the action, clicking their heels to attention, before they bowed slightly.  All as the figure raised a hand to the draped fabric to push it out of the way. The light catching the glint of a sneer.And that is when the familiarity of the voice, the chuckle, hits Lance.Hits him hard.Just as the figure lifts the fabric to reveal their face to be…Shiro!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a blurb, for something I remembered seeing a while back. Where it is now, I have no idea. But basically it was an Evil!Shance AU, so naturally I jumped on that alternative when I started thinking about it again recently. Wanted to write something for it when I saw it the first time, so I did it now.
> 
> A lot of background is likely missing, but I'll explain in the end notes.
> 
> This takes place somewhere in season 8 I guess, I don't know.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Lance grunted as he was roughly shoved to his knees.  As did all the others as they were forced to do the same beside him. 

All in a perfect line.  

Hands bound behind their backs.  Had been since they were dragged out of their lions to where they was currently.  All the faceless soldiers that took them there, stepping away from them in unison.  Perfect presenting them in front of a throne.

Or something that at least had the set up of a throne.  

A single chair on a raised platform.  Silken black fabric draped down from the ceiling.  Casting a slight shadow over the tall back of the chair.  Just the right height to hide someone's face is they leaned against the back fully.  But there seemed to be little else to it. Nothing around it. No elegant detailing beyond the look of a large, boxy, metal chair.  Save the nice black cushion of the seat that was lined with gold along the edges.

“Emperor Sh--” the head official, who looked like a fitter, harder Iverson, even sounded like him too, started.

“I thought I gave strict instructions not to be disrupted, Commander.”  A deep voice that sounded eerily similar, cut the man off sharply.

And when Lance looked up at the sound, he noticed there was a figure standing mostly in the shadow and beneath the folds of the draping fabrics.  Barely visible as it was in their seemingly all black attire. But now Lance could see the tallish built figure lingering to the side of the throne in the shadows.

“You did sir,”  Iverson's doppelganger said, in a slight scramble. “Very clear orders, sir.”

“Then  _ why _ are you here?”  the voice asked sharply.  The sound of something metallic clanked against something in a hidden rushed action of being put down.  But the tone stayed level as the voice continued. “Doing the very thing I  _ ordered _ you not to do.”

“And you have my apologies, Emperor.”  Iverson said with a deep bow, as there is a deep hum at the words.  “I did not wish to disobey your...strict orders, however, there has been a...  _ development _ I think might interest you.” 

“Oh?”  the voice said, and the figure turned.  A purplish glow cut through the shadows and the black fabric.  “And what would that be?”

“Paladins of Voltron...” Iverson stated as he turned to look at then with a blank look. “I believe we've captured some.”

A deep chuckle sounded as the figure turned.  The glow of purple turned into two as the figure moved to face them.  Slowly they moved closer to the edge of the fabric. Everyone in the room straightening up instantly at the action, clicking their heels to attention, before they bowed slightly.  All as the figure raised a hand to the draped fabric to push it out of the way. The light catching the glint of a sneer.

And that is when the familiarity of the voice, the chuckle, hits Lance.

Hits him hard.

Just as the figure lifts the fabric to reveal their face to be…

_ “Shiro?!” _ Keith and Hunk both exclaim to Lances left.

The person before them looked and sounded like Shiro as they walked to the edge of the raised platform.  Same haircut as when everything started with Voltron, even down to the white fluff. Only he didn’t a scar across his face.  Or any sort of prosthetic for a right limp as he calmly clasped his hands behind him back. Dressed from head to toe in a completely black version of a what looked like some lightly armored high command Garrison uniform.  And his entire eyes shape glowed completely purple rather than look the normal gray iris in white.

“Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time.”  The Shiro stated with a deep hum as he stopped at the edge of the throne platform.  “Not since the Destined Expansion began.”

Wait... _ what? _

Lance turned to exchanged looks with the others.  Who just looked as clueless as he did. If not more confused as they try to figure out what was happening.

Because honestly nothing made sense.

“You should lead with things like this Commander.”  Shiro stated with a smirk that edged on dangerous. “Might help make me less temperamental.”

“Or course, Emperor Shirogane,”  Iverson began politely as he rose from his bow slightly.  “Yo--”

“ _ Emperor!?” _  Allura snapped roughly beside Lance.  “Shiro what is going on?!”

The Iverson before them whipped around to glare down at Allura.  Narrowing his eyes roughly as he did so. Non-verbally expressing his displeasure at being interrupted by her.  Clearly choosing it was not the time or place to snap at her. Not under the watchful eye of the Emperor Shirogane before them.

After a moment the emperor cleared his throat.

“Apologizes, Emperor.”  Iverson said with a slight bow before he continued.  “We captured these Paladins as they drifted through our space.  All five of their lions are in the Main hanger, all yours for the taking.” Iverson said as he straightened up, clasping his hands behind his back.   “Lieutenant Commander Williams believes they came through a rift of some kind. He suspects temporal, but he is still going over the data and read--”

“Lieutenant Commander Williams is wrong.”  A new voice stated.

It was similarly accented to Allura’s.  Though clearly male, and made the Iverson there straighten up even more.  While also sending a shiver down Lance’s own spine at the sound.

Shiro turned easily behind him with a curious hum.

A second figure emerged from behind the fabrics of the throne.  Dressed in long blue robes, that were lined with deep accents of black and golds.  A collection of jewels rested abound their neck. A hood hid most of their face from sight.  Both by fabric and shadows. Leaving just their mouth, a creep amused grin in place, and ashened tan skin of their chin the only things visible.  

“Imasu,”  Shiro greeted the second figure silky as they approached him.  “How are you so sure Lieutenant Commander Williams is wrong? You have only just seen our guests.”

“The Lieutenant Commander is not completely wrong.”  the second figure, Imasu, stated delicately. “They did come through a rift.  But it wasn’t temporal, rather one from a different reality. Though I can see the miss understanding, I would still suggest the Lieutenant Commander brush up on his history a bit.”

“The Original Paladins of Voltron are ten thousand year old footnotes on our great empires history.”  Shiro returned as he turned back to look at them with his glowing purple eyes and growing smirk. “Well...mostly that is.”

Lance’s eyes went wide at the words.

No.

No, no.

No, no, no. 

No, no, no, no.  That wasn’t possible.  

It couldn’t be  _ possible. _

Even though he knew it was.  It’s happened before...sort of.

But they couldn’t have accidentally stumbled across a dimensional rift between realities and not noticed.  Much less gone to one where Shiro basically took some version of Zarakon. Some version of the original Black Paladin that died, came back, and became power hungry.  

No, that couldn’t be possible.  

And yet…

“Perhaps,”  Imasu silkily returned, before he started down the steps, and making his way toward them.  “But I’m not talking about  _ them _ .”  Iverson moved out of the way hurriedly with a bow as Imasu approached them.  Lance could feel Imasu’s gaze fix on him as he approached. “I’m talking about  _ this one. _ ”  He declared as he stared to stopped in front of Lance.

A crackle of electricity cut through the air.

“Imasu.”  Shiro warned from his spot on at the top of steps to the throne. “Play nice.”

“Always, my Emperor.”  Imasu said with small turn to look over his shoulder.  

“I mean it.”

“Fine!”  Imasu snapped in clear agitation, as he turned back to Lance with a frown.  “I’ll test my theory another time. I will settle for now, I suppose.” Imasu said with a click of his tongue.  “Lieutenant Commander Williams really should have known.”

Imasu moved to take a step closer to Lance.  Reaching forward to grab his helmet, as Lance could only helpless stare up at him.  Both Allura and Keith grunt on either side, followed by the sound of them being shiftly yanked back.  

In one quick motioned, the cloaked figure yanked of his helmet.

Carelessly tossing it off to the side.

A smirk growing on his lips.

“Well, my dear Emperor, I believe we have the answer to our age old question.”  Imasu said as he took a moved to grab Lance by the collar of him armor. 

Yanking Lance up by his collar.  Peering down at him with a similar set of glowing purple eyes, only they held more of a bluish tint to them.  Carefully examining Lance’s face in detail. Completely ignoring the sound of protest the line of Paladin’s made on either side of Lance.  Though they were quickly silenced if felt like.

“And which one is that, my dear warlock?”  Shiro questioned in a level tone.

“What I would look as a human.”  Imasu stated as he turned as tossed Lance towards the throne.  “It’s not too far off, my dear.”

Lance landed roughly on the ground.  

But he barely seemed to feel it as he scrambled to look back at the cloaked figure that threw him.  Finding he had pushed back the hood to...indeed revel a face Lance usually saw in the mirror. Only with white hair like Allura’s, and sharp, deep blue marks under his glowing eyes and ran down most of his cheeks.

His blood turned to ice as he started with wide eyes.

“No it is not.”  Lance could hear Shiro snicker behind him.  Lance turned to find him standing just above him on the last step.  “Never took you for a Brunette.”

A creepily pleased grin on his face.

If Shiro was this realities version of Zarakon…

Then that meant Lance’s alternate... 

“Come my dear Lance, I believe we have much to celebrate this evening.”  Shiro said in a velvety sweet tone. Holding out his hand towards Imasu, who moved to take in his own.  A loving grin on his face slid his hand into Shiro’s as allowed him to pull him the stairs back to the throne.  “Let us not waste any more time.”

This realities version of…

Haggar.

Oh...this was  _ bad. _

“Take them away!”  Shiro suddenly declared.

And Lance felt himself being hosted, as he watched the two disappear into the shadows of the draping fabrics again.  Hearing the soft chatter about how nice it was to see everyone again, before he was dragged out.


	2. Can I Get A Witness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was desperate.
> 
> His husband was dying.
> 
> Weakening and withering away with each passing moment. Slowly and painfully the end was creepy up on him. While Shiro could only watch as everyday tasks were slowly becoming more and more difficult.
> 
> And what, Shiro was just supposed to _accept_ that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more for this because I wanted to, as I have no self control. I really like exploring they're sort of start, so that's what this is.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

He was desperate.

His husband was dying.

Weakening and withering away with each passing moment.  Slowly and painfully the end was creepy up on him. While Shiro could only watch as everyday tasks were slowly becoming more and more difficult.

And what, Shiro was just supposed to  _ accept _ that!

No. 

He wouldn't do that.  

He  _ couldn't  _ do that.  

Not to his beautifully dear Lance.  Not after his very smile, warm and pleasant, as he flipped a diagram up the right way in Shiro's hand the first time they ever meet, won him over.  Not when he laughter rang like joyous bells the first time he caught Shiro petting his cat, Zul. Not when they snuck around Allura's back for phoebs, before Shiro ever making an official courting request for her brother's hand. And definitely after nearly eight decaphoebs of marriage and a fifteen decaphoeb friendship together.

Yet that felt like the only choice Allura had given him.

The Altean Queen had venomously expressed her displeasure with her brother’s work choices.  Shamed Shiro for allowing such work to continue. Ignoring his arguments the rift held keys at new and brighter future on multiple fields.  Not just for humans, but  _ both  _ their people.  Lance was on the cusp of it all, it was  _ too _ important to shut down.

They argued heatedly over the issue, before she ultimately left him with nothing.  Neither was in a position to tell the other what to do. And pointing fingers wasn't going to solve anyone's issues.

But she parted with the fact that she would not help her brother if Shiro didn't shut down the work on the rift.

Which left Shiro at a loss of  _ what _ to do. 

The doctors don't know what's wrong, or even how to help.  Both human and Altean. And they all look at Shiro so pitifully, as he holds his sweet, lovely, and precious Lance close every time he collapsed.  Mournfully telling him how much time they project Lance has left, As Shiro curls into his husband's body in his arms. And they apologize for his coming loss as he prays for a miracle.

He hates it.  

Yet there is nothing for him to do.

Because he knew he couldn't tear Lance from his work.  He not when he was so close to... _ something. _  And not when Lance claimed the answer to what was happening lied within the rift.  The answer to  _ so _ many problems lied within.

With Allura leaving them in the cold…

All that was left was the rift.

But then the heavens blessed him with a gamble of an idea.

One he was too desperate to think critically about.  Or even care about the risk factor. 

It was all he had left.

So he called out to the other Paladin's.  Claiming the Black Lion had showed him a way to close the rift, and how it would help Lance pull though.  And all of them came running in their respective lions, eager to help.

Even though they all claimed the idea of entering the rift was insane.  They did not doubt their leader. 

A fact Shiro could feel bad about manipulating later.

He needed to focus in the task hand.

Glancing back around Black's pilot seat, Shiro checked that Lance was still where he had laid him.  Sleeping away the sedative Shiro he slipped in his breakfast tea that morning. As he wouldn't object to the plan Shiro was placing in action, or reason and bargain for time to figure things out himself.  And he would remain blissfully unaware to everything. Shiro could more than take the wrath of others.

Forming Voltron is so easy.

Even under his manipulation and deception.  

Which had Black Lion growling and clawing at him to admit to.  But she settles at his pleas and promises of apologies with the truth when all was done.

He just needed to  _ try _ , that was all.  He would accept whatever outcome as his own fault.  But he need try. Allura, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge wouldn't let him try if they knew what he was planning.  And that is all he wants, just the chance.

Entering the rift is easy.

And everyone is captured by the beauty of the quintessence field, like Shiro expecting hoped they would.

Lance and him had been dazzled by it decaphoeb ago.  The clever little drones Lance made from the unused pits of the asteroid that  _ became _ Voltron. They knew it paled in comparison to seeing and experiencing it on their own.  But they had still watched the footage for hours as they curled up close to each other.

So it was no surprise everyone became so swept up in it.

Shiro moved to seize his chance.

Quickly he left his sit.  Racing over to where he had laid Lance, and scooped his weakening body into his arms.  Shiro held him close as he existed Black's cockpit. A mutter of a small apology and mutter of hope as he did so.

And Black...wished him luck.

Slowly and carefully he exited the protection of Voltron.  All as Lance started to stir slightly. Sleepily opening his eyes.  Shiro smiled softly, placed a small kiss on his husband head with a whispered I love you.  Before he extended his arms to hold Lance out to the field.

And he prayed for a miracle.

* * *

_ “What was he trying to do?  Pulling a foolish stunt like that!  For what?! Nothing! What was he thinking?!” _

_ “He wasn't.” _

_ “He was just trying to help and save Lance, Allura.” _

_ “Well it didn't work!  And now they are  _  both _ gone!  My brother and our good friend are...gone…” _

_ “What do we do now?” _

_ A heavy silence. _

_ “We give them the honor and procession they deserve for their duty and work. Then we close the that rift so this never happens again.  And we don't look back.” _

* * *

He woke up to a veiled darkness.

Slowly he moved to sit up where he was lying.  It was cold and hard against the skin of his hands, metal if he took a guess.  The darkness flutters out of view as he rose to sitting up. 

Pooling in his lap as he looked down to see a heavy black and silver detailed sheet rest there.  Similar to the ones used to cover the dead. Shiro doesn't know why it was there. Choosing to think little of it as he realized he was in his ceremonial armor.

The armored military uniform perfectly pressed and shined.  Sparking metals and shiny golden cords and buttons. 

Shiro didn't remember why he was wearing it.

Nor does he remember the forelock of his hair being a white as it dangled in his eyes.

Or how he got to... _ wherever  _ he was.

The last thing he remembered was…

Voltron in the rift…

And being in the quintessence field to…

A confused sound followed by the thump of a body falling to the ground.

_ Lance! _

Shiro quickly tore the dark sheet off his legs as he sprang off the cold thing he was on.  Turning to find the source of the panic pants of his husband. Finding him to his right, curled behind a similar platform.  Tangled in a sheet of deep dark blue lined with gold.

He too dressed in ceremonial clothes, though those expected of Altean Royalty.  Though slightly altered design to reflect a more Earthen design, like a folded over collar, and the darker lines of black on his mostly blue attire.  A show of his marriage to Shiro outside of the wedding bands.

“Shh, it's okay, its okay, my Star.”  Shiro spoke gently as he knelled beside Lance as quickly as he could.  “I am here. It’s okay, I’m here, you’re okay.” He continued as he reached out to lightly touch Lance’s arm.  Causing him to jump at the feeling. “It is okay, it is just me, my love.”

“Takashi?”  Lance asked as he turned towards him.

Looking so frightened and vulnerable as he did when the doctors first told him of his worsening health.  How his time was dwindling quickly. And when he gripped Shiro’s hand so tightly with a fake reassuring smile, then cried over the lost of their future plans they were beginning to form together.

Even though Shiro can’t see Lance’s irises.  His whole eyes seem to glow with a faint purplish-blue hue.  Some of which drifts out and floats away in tiny, faint orbs of light.  But Shiro still sees the emotions within them.

Shiro reached out to lay a hand on Lance’s cheek.

“Yes, my love, it’s me, Takashi.”  He assured sweetly. “You are okay, it’s all okay.”

And it was.

Even though Shiro was sure he had no idea what was happening.  There was a chunk of  _ time _ he seemed to be missing.  How big or little it is, Shiro still doesn’t know.

But Lance is alive.  

Appearing to be in better health than he had been that morning.  Or the morning Shiro last remembered helping. His skin is ashened in it’s tanned tone, and his hands a bit thin, and features sunken.  But he was  _ better _ , stronger, more powerful, Shiro could tell. 

He could  _ feel  _ it in his bones.

“What did you  _ do _ , Takashi?!”  Lance asked in a sharp tone.

Shiro sighed as he brushed his thumb over Lance’s cheek.

The question and tone were a surprise, but not an unexpected one.  No, Shiro knew Lance to be perceptive. He was suspicious of the breakfast Shiro delivered to him in bed, joking lightly of Shiro putting sedatives in the food as he smiled behind the tea cup.  Not to mention he has stirred into waking when Shiro held him out to the quintessence field. He knows Shiro did  _ something _ .

Something Shiro felt different after doing himself, but he can not describe.

Lance is no doubt the same.

“I did the only thing I could think of do to save you.”  Shiro admitted as he glanced away from Lance a bit. “You were dying, I...I...I couldn’t lose you.  I know you fused Zul with the smallest amounts of quintessence, lengthening her life...I thought...I was a desperate, my star.”  He continued as he turned back to Lance sheepishly. “My thought process...was admittedly not the best, but I had to try. Can’t fault a desperate man for that.”

“I...no, I cannot.”  Lance said with a soft sigh.  “Especially when it save my life.”

“The universe smiles upon us.”  Shiro smiled out as he pulled one of Lance’s hand to his lips to kiss the palm.  “Returning you to me.”

“My sister will be angry.”

“I will handle your sister when it comes to it.”

“Which will be sooner than you think my  _ Recic _ .”  Lance hummed with a small smile as he leaned into the warmth of Shiro’s hand on his cheek.  “She will be waiting for you.”

Shiro breathed a small laugh at the words.  “With you by my side, I’ll having nothing to fear.  We’re unstoppable. Can't you feel it in you, the universe has blessed us.”  He hummed out as he moved to lean his forehead against Lance. 

They stayed like that for a moment.  

Before Lance moved to capture Shiro’s lips.  Capturing and holding them tight to his own as he kissed Shiro with everything.  He could feel everything Lance was pouring into it. The love, the thanks, the joy.  Shiro could always feel it, but this time, it was like there was clear link to them.

They pulled apart.

Shiro smiled down at Lance as he tucked some his white hair behind in ear.  Mindful of the gem earrings Allura had helped him select from a trade moon decaphoebs ago, they were always Lance's favorite.  The dark stones sparkling in the dim light of the room they were in. Before he leaned down again to kiss the marks that rested on Lance’s cheek bones.

Lance giggled at the feeling, before he shivered.  He quickly moved to detangle himself and wrap the sheet over his shoulders.

Shiro moved to get up to his feet.  Holding his hand out towards his husband, who took it instantly.  Easily pulling himself to his feet, with only the slightest of wobbles, but he caught himself before Shiro could brace him.  Quickly steading himself, but never letting go of Shiro’s hand.

“What happened to your hair.”  Lance asked with a curious tilt of his head.  “...And your eyes?”

“I don’t know.”  Shiro asked with an eyebrow.

Lance frowned slightly.  “I feel different, Takashi.  And not just like  _ better _ different, I mean  _ different  _ different.”

“I know...I feel the same.”  Shiro stated carefully. “Come now, let’s head home, and we will figure everything out there.”  He said slowly lead the way towards the door of the room.

Smiling lovingly at Lance when he looked back.  Savoring the feeling of his husband’s warm hand nestled in his own. Squeezing back with strength, rather than the fading whisper of a movement it had become.  It wasn’t something Shiro had to gently cuddle and caress delicately.

Lance was okay.

Everything was okay.

The door of the room slide open almost as immediately as they approached it.  The two guards posted before it, dressed in the decorative, but functional, uniform of the Garrison’s Honor Guard, turned at the sound.  Both seeming to look surprised at the sound. Before the eyes widened and faces paled.

As if they have seen a ghost.

“General Commander...Shirogane...you’re…”  One manage to stammer out.

“Yes _? _ ”  Shiro asked with a raised brow.

The guard looks helpless to his counterpart.  Who is too pale to be naturally healthy and inching back and away.  The first guard swallowed loudly when he realized his friend would be of no help to him.  He quickly muttered out a quick ‘nothing, sir’ even though it didn’t seem like the word he wanted to say.

“Where are we...First-Class Lieutenant…”  Shiro asked as he looked at the gaping guard before him.  Looking to his uniform for an identification. “Armstrong.”

“The IGF Atlas, sir.”  The guard, Armstrong answered shakily.  

Shiro hummed, knowing that was the name of the newest ship to fly.  Designed to sustain a crew for long periods of travel to explore further distances.  The Holts had been working closely with many Altean engineers and scientist to make such a ship.  It was set to be a joint exploration trip between their two planets. 

“Well, we,”  Shiro said as he moved to show Lance behind him in the doorway.  The second guard cursed a bit a the sight, but quieted under Shiro’s sharp glare, “would like to return to or home.  It would be much appreciated if--”

“I can’t do that, sir.”  Armstrong stated.

“Then find someone who  _ can, _ First-Class Lieutenant.”  Shiro growled out. 

“That’s not possible, sir.”  Armstrong returned with a thick swallow.  “No one can get you back home...Earth is  _ gone _ , sir.  After Prince Lance and you, or  _ we thought _ you both….uh...died, Queen Allura ordered Earth be destroyed to close the rift in the planet.”

“She did  _ what?!” _  Shiro growled roughly.  

And he moved his arm to prevent Lance from trying to surge through the door.  The anger Shiro could feel coming off him was dark. His own is as well, and it drowns out Black’s yawls of panic at the sudden feeling from him.  Both guards however see the action and stumble back a few steps.

“It was the only way, sir.”  Armstrong stated quickly. “The Alteans and Paladin’s made sure everyone was off the Planet, before they destroyed it.”

“ _ Voltron _ agreed to this!  They willingly destroyed Earth.  Our  _ home _ .”

“Yes, sir.”  Armstrong nodded.

Shiro turned Lance behind him in his anger.  Finding him just as angry looked as Shiro felt.  Not just form his work that had been destroyed. But their _home_.  The memories they had there, and the ones they planned to create. The one that was finally now possible, because Lance was better. 

All of it...just gone.

Because their so called friends destroyed it.  

Destroyed the planet four of them called home.  Displaced millions of their own people, 

Simply because Allura ordered to be so.  It wasn’t her decision of place. She wasn’t the leader of Voltron, Shiro was, and after him was Keith.   She had no right as the Blue Paladin, to order such a use of Voltron's power.

For what?!

Nothing!

They were traitors.

The lot of them.

They were all going to pay for that.

“Take us to the bridge.”  Shiro ordered as he turned back sharply to the guards.  “ _ Now! _  I have an announcement to make.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is how I imagine they started out. It was kind of fun to write them, and exploring Shiro's motives for save Lance. Also when I fist tried to write this the first time (back in October), the scene where they first work up was sort of where I started. Lance having a similar reaction to this, because he does know how he is, unlike Haggar.
> 
> Also writing this gave me some ideas for other stuff, who knows if I will write it. But part of me kind of whats to do their quick rise to power, because again Shiro is like military higher up, he's not a ruler. Cause I imagine, Shiro was well liked be a lot of people, and Earth was destroyed because he died. So its so easy for them to turn people against the Paladins and Altea and attack in revenge against them. (Also Lance is also very good at persuading them against trying to hurt him, because Earth was his home more the Altea...and his Alchemy powers.) Another wants to do everyone else finding out Shiro and Lance came back to life, and they are setting their eyes on attacking Altea for everything. Then also like the the two verses Paladins meet, or Shiro fighting Emperor Shirogane.
> 
> I just really like this AU okay. Fight me.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	3. Seein' Double Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro was in a throne room.
> 
> He didn’t exactly know how he got there.
> 
> Well, no, that was a lie. He knew how he got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an anon ask for an update to either my Lion King 2 Kurance AU, or my evil Shance AU. So I choose this one, because I think about it more regularly. 
> 
> I held a poll on twiter for what to do for it, cause I was a little stuck. This is what won.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.

Shiro was in a throne room.

He didn’t exactly know how he got there.

Well, no, that was a lie.  He knew how he got there.

They were trying to find the Paladins, who  _ disappeared _ in the middle of space.  Only to find a ripped hole to another reality in their last recorded location.  One the Altas could very much go through, so they could find them and give the Paladins aid.  Because apparently they had gone to an alternate reality before and narrowly escaped. Shiro wasn’t going to leave it to chance they would do the same again.

So they had gone through, only to arrive in a swarm of warships that look similar to Atlas...perhaps more sleeker though.  And a  _ huge _ bulking mothership-looking version of the IGF Atlas trapping them in a tractor beam.  They were hailed by...well humans...and given an audience with the leader.

Which had lead Shiro, and a small security detail, because something was very  _ very  _ off and it was the only way Commander Iverson would agree to Shiro leaving the Atlas, to the main ship.  And, well...the giant throne room Shiro was forced to enter by himself.

That was how he got there.

“Captain Takashi Shirogane of the IGF Atlas, sire.”  The alternate, fitter, rougher-looking, version of Iverson introduced Shiro with a deep bow toward the throne seat in the room.

Shiro, himself, took to bowing.  

He had learned a long time ago in strange situations with alien species it was just best to mimic what Allura, Coran, or the alien race did.  It lowered the chances of accidentally offending someone, even if it could all relatively be smoothed out. So he figured it was best to just copy the alternate Iverson, that way he wouldn’t offend the royalty that still held power in this reality’s human society.

“Hmm…”  A new voice hummed.

The sound made Shiro peek his head up towards the throne room’s seat.  Where just before the seat stood a figure Shiro hadn’t gotten much of a good look at yet.  

He had been too busy making sure his security detail didn’t try to start something as the doors closed behind them, before glancing around the rather sparsely decorated room.  He didn’t recognize the crest on the flags that hung along the walls, even though it seemed vaguely familiar.

But he could see they were dressed in a black, gray, and golden uniform that was fashioned with an armor.  It looked similar to standard Garrison uniforms...yet completely different with the hard armored plating that covered everything vital. From what Shiro peaked, it looked like a combination for Altean Paladin armor, a knight's armor, and tactical armor were all missed together.

“Just a Captain?”  The voice of the person that hummed sounded.

Shiro’s blood ran cold at the sound.

Because that was  _ his _ voice.

His head snapped up quickly, pulling out the bow to look at, an alternate version of himself.  He still had the two toned hair Shiro did from after his capture with the Galra. Shaved in the undercut still Shiro use to have as well.  Only he had no scar across his face. His hands were held loosely behind his back, as he looked down at Shiro and the alternate Iverson from a top his raised throne area.  A chilling grin grew on his lips at the reaction, and his glowing purple eyes narrowed a bit.

And there chill down Shiro’s spine.

The look reminded him of Zarakon.

“That will be all, Commander Iverson.”  The alternate version of Shiro state flatly.  Not once moving his gaze from Shiro. “Leave us.”  Iverson hesitated in the corner of Shiro’s vision. “ _ Now,  _ Commander.” was the Alternate Shiro’s sharp command.

Shiro found himself staring in disbelief at the version of himself before him, as Iverson quickly seemed to scramble away.  In a hurriedly, panicked manner, like he already delayed too long and didn’t wish to angry his leader any more. Not that Shiro blamed him, there was something about this version of him that was putting Shiro off as well. He heard the door open and close with a smooth whoosh before the other him hummed again.

“I must admit, you are not what I expected when I first heard you, an alternative version of me, were here.”  The alternate version of himself stated as he moved towards Shiro a bit. In a slow manner that felt like he was an animal stalking his prey.  

Shiro felt himself tense as the other neared.  But he hid it under the guise of straightening up with an air of authority.  It doesn’t quite measure up to the level the other was giving off. Nor does it seem to be well hidden given the way the other’s grin skewed in a knowing way.  But Shiro doesn't really care. Shiro just glared back however.

“I don’t think I’m what most expect.”  He returned.

The other him hummed in acknowledgement, as he started a slow circle around Shiro.  “You have the scars to prove it, it looks like” The other said with a small click of his tongue.  “They are the scars of a good champion fighter, in my experience.” He continued as he circled behind Shiro.  “Though the white hair is a surprise I didn’t completely expect. Graying early are we?” He chuckled out in a way that felt dangerous, before Shiro suddenly felt him flick at his prosthetic hand.  “The prosthetic is Altean, correct?”  

Shiro pulled his hand away with a sharp glare as the other him circle in front of you. 

“Altean did always seem to prefer creating prosthetics with negative space.”  The other Shiro continued when he was given no reply. “The design is too bulky to be Altean.  So that must be Human. Though I haven’t seen anything like that since...well, Dr. Samuel Holt was still around.”  He added as he started to walk back towards the throne. “But I know an Altean touch when I see one. An incomplete, unnecessary glowing bright arm is one of them.”

“It has it’s pros and cons.”  Shiro returned levelly, but he more than lets his thankfulness poor through his words.  “I am very thankful for Princess Allura’s contribution to it.”

The other him turned to look back at him for a moment.  Clearly not expecting such a reply from Shiro. His glowing purple eyes narrowed into a sharp glare, before he turned back towards the throne.  Shiro watched as the other him made his way to a small table with some simple glass and metal wear on it.

He watched as the other him lifted what look like a pitcher, and carefully pour a red colored liquid into one of the metal cups.  Mindfully filling up to a certain point, before he pulled back and moved to another. He paused with the pitcher over the second cup, and turned back to look at Shiro.

“Would you like a drink?”  The other asked, with a sort of shine in his already glowing eyes.

“No thank you.”  Shiro said firmly from his spot.  He waited for a moment as the other to put the pitcher back down on the table, with a small ‘suit yourself’ shrug.  “I would like to talk about your fleet releasing my ship, King--”

“ _ Emperor _ Shirogane.”  The other him corrected darkly before he took a drink from his cup.

Shiro flinched at the word.

He really did not like this one bit.

Things were really starting to remind him of Zarakon and the Galra Empire now.  It was too eerily similar to just a chance happening. And it is leaving a very uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

But he stayed strong.

“Emperor Shirogane,”  Shiro said levelly with a small swallow.  “Please have your fleet release my ship from it’s hold.”

“Why should I do that?”  The emperor asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Because, we mean your fleet and you no harm.  We simply wish to find a small number of crew members that accidentally slipped through.”  Shiro said levelly in a firm manner. His voice not wavering as the emperor looked at him sharply.  “I wouldn’t be surprised if you actually stumbled across them and took them aboard. But I assure they mean no harm to you.  If you release them and their vessels to me, we will return back to reality peacefully and without issue.”

Shiro is quite certain the other Paladin’s where there.

With how right out the gate the other ships where there.  They and the lions had to be aboard one of the ships. If Shiro couldn’t get them release, everyone back on the Atlas was figuring out where they for a jail break.

The alternative version of himself looked at him carefully from behind his cup.  Before he walked over to his throne. Sitting down coolly like he was actually considering what Shiro was saying.  

It gives Shiro some hope.

That this version of himself isn’t like Zarakon. 

That despite the eerie similarities, it wasn’t that way. The other him was good and kind, and not some power hungry tyrant everyone feared.

“I will do no such thing.”  The emperor said after a moment of that.

“Why is that?” Shiro asked in a firm but polite manner.

Hoping it was something like Keith attacked someone, or something minor like that.  Where it was just a misunderstanding that Shiro could talk them out of. Even though his gut sinks in a very bad away.

“Your lost crew members came in the lions of Voltron.”  Emperor Shirogane said as he lounged back in the chair and glanced into his cup.  “I’m not about to hand over the most powerful weapon in the universe to...an  _ alternate _ version of me.  Not when I finally have Black Lion again.  Plus, their Paladins were a very interesting bunch.  I hadn’t seen most of them in over ten thousand years.  It was a rather fun little reunion.” He added with a chilling grin as he looked back to Shiro.

Shiro growled at the words, quenching his fist as he tried to keep a level head.

The other still needed time to locate where the Paladins and Lions were being kept.  Once Coran radioed Shiro the location, he would screw all pleasantries with this version of himself.

It would be a Hail Mary move for sure.  But Voltron and the Atlas had been through worse and came out on top.

“And then of course there was the added bonus of Paladin in the blue armor.”  Emperor Shirogane continued with a hum as he stood up again from the seat. Shiro felt his blood ran cold.  “He was so very different from the Lance I know. So much so, I gave him to my warlock, Imasu, to examine and experiment on some.”  The grin on the emperor’s face widened. "Though, to be fair, Imasu would have taken him any way, me giving him permission or not."

Shiro launched his prosthetic at the emperor.

It caught the other square in the jaw before he could move to dodge.  

And it took him by surprise too.  Causing the other to stagger a bit with the impact of the blow.  Before he sharply turned to glare at Shiro darkly at the gesture.  Watching as Shiro’s prosthetic came back to Shiro’s side. Sliding into a fighting stance as Shiro readied to charge on the attack.  

Waiting be damned.

If Emperor Shirogane’s warlock was anything like Haggar.  

Well Shiro wasn’t going to stand for any of the Paladin’s to be their new experiment.

“One of the Pros of the prosthetic.”  Shiro returned smartly with a wicked grin as the emperor straightened up from the blow. 

He took on something of a fighting stance as well. Gleaming a bit at the challenge a fight with Shiro was likely present for him.  A glow of something flashed into his hand, before it shifted into a sword.

“Let’s see how much a pro it is.” The emperor smirked out.

Suddenly a pain tore through Shiro from behind.  

The familiar feeling of dark quintessence magic he grow far to use to feeling.  Both from Haggar and the other druids. It felt slightly different, but the was like do to the fact that it wasn't the same person doing it.

Shiro dropped to his knees with a pained shout.

But he managed to turn and look behind him.  To see a figure dressed in a fine blue and gold cloak like clothes.  With ornate jewels and metal jewelry coming out from under the hood he was wearing.  Though Shiro doesn’t miss the glowing blue eyes pierced through the shadows of their face.

Shiro assumed that was the warlock, Imasu.

But before Shiro could move to attack them, they shocked him again.

Sending Shiro down to the floor in pain with a loud shout.  And there was something of a shout that sounded playfully annoyed in his voice.  Followed by the accented return of someone else. But it is muffled in his ears by the crackle of magic.

Numbing his limbs in the process.

He could feel himself fade away into unconsciousness from the blast.  

Shiro could only watch as the figure and the emperor made their way towards him.  Just helplessly stare up at them from where he lay limply on the ground.

“He has white hair.”  The cloaked figure observed, tilting their head as he looked down at Shiro.

“Yes, just like you.”  Emperor Shirogane returned with a chuckle.  Shiro watched as he moved his hand to push the hood of the figures cloak back some.  Not enough to fully reveal the person under it, as he angled their head, and leaned in to peck them on the cheek.  “Just like you, my dear sweet, Lance.”

Shiro slipped into darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!
> 
> Left it on something of a cliff hanger.
> 
> I know I ventured away from how I pictured Shiro and Emperor Shirogane meeting. I did try to keep it the same, but the idea of Emperor Shirogane just stepping through a portal, or rocketing out of a rift just didn't feel right. So there was no immediate face off between the two Shiros. There was about to be, but I like idea of the Evil!Lance making himself known and blasting Shiro down. Mostly because there plans just don't have the time.
> 
> It does mean I have to figure out how the Paladins come into play, because everyone is in the thick of the hive of the Human Empire. But I that's for me to figure out later.
> 
> I know I still want to write more of the background. Like when Evil Shance attacked Altea (and I plan to tell it from young Alfor's POV). And maybe explore their rises to power. And I have an idea for after this when Shiro wakes up, and what experiments Evil!Lance is conducting.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Save Me from Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Here,” Lance started warmly as he grabbed the bottom of the sheet gently. Easily pulling it from the man’s grasp to flip it over the right way. “It was upside down.” He added as he held it back for the man to grab.
> 
> The man blinked at him in surprise.
> 
> Before his cheeks changed color slightly.
> 
> “Oh, thank you…” He muttered out softly, before he turned back to the read out...and continued to look lost.
> 
> Which caused Lance to smile more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sent another Anon ask about this au. Asking for a fic about how the dark Shance met. And I am weak for this au, so I wrote it.
> 
> Honestly to be fair if you send my a prompt for this AU, I will likely write it.
> 
> It is sort of flashback fic, and does take place a time before the chapter a posted a while ago. And it is pretty much like the morning right after the first. (And we can also say, time works a little different between the to realities, meaning Shiro didn't take a time to notice the Paladins were missing.) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.

“So…like you and…”  The alternate human version of himself started out.  Using his chatter to distract from the fact that he is testing the tight bonds that strap him down to the table.  “The... _ glowy-eyed _ ....version of Shiro....are like a thing?”

Lance raised an eyebrow slightly at the question.

Well more the  _ wording _ of the question.

Such dated human slang.

But that it the most he does in terms of a reaction.  

Not even sparing the other version of himself a glance beyond what he can see in his peripheral vision.  It’s more than enough to see the other test at the bonds that give nothing to him, as Lance continued to look at the readouts of his datapad.  Recording the base levels the other gives off before he does his experiment so he can compare later.

“You know...a thing...together...a couple.”

“Emperor Shirogane is my husband, yes.”  Lance answered flatly.

The other version of him made a strangled sound.

Looking a bit taken by surprise by the fact when Lance looked up from his readings.  As well as uncertain of how to take the fact. Sort of like he figured it, but the confirmation still slapped him hard in the face.

“Oh…”  He started again as Lance placed his datapad down.  “Well...um...that’s…How did you two meet then?”

“My sister introduced us to each other.”  Lance answered flatly as he approached the table.  Tapping at the bonds on the other’s wrists just to check.  “Many decapheebs ago.”

Though the memory of it doesn’t really feel like it.

* * *

 

Lance let out a breath of frustration.

Ancients, why did he let Allura talk him into doing this.  

He was content and happy with his work back on Altea.  Theorizing and exploring the bonds of Alchemy, working out how to better develop technology and life, teaching a few classes here and there. It wasn’t the most exciting some days, but Lance didn’t mind.  He felt like he had something of purpose there, than well... _ anywhere  _ else.

It was a  _ good _ thing he had going.  

But Allura had to come to talk him into helping researching the rift a comet tore into... _ reality _ on their good ally’s planet, Earth.  

Well it was more like complimented and begged him to join. 

Because Lance, at first really didn’t want to at first.  

Allura had persisted though, claiming he was by far the best qualified for the job.  The top Alchemist on Altea, who better than that for the job, really. And this was like nothing they had ever seen before. There was so much he could possibly learn from it, both in observation and trying to close it.  He would be right at the forefront of great discoveries. And how she wasn’t asking at his Queen but as his sister, and she will just persist until he said yes.

Though she conveniently left out the part about dealing with  _ humans. _

Most specifically, humans that have little to no regard for sensitive instruments and don’t listen to him.  Especially when he tells them to be  _ careful. _

Honestly they created twice as much work for Lance.

As if he didn’t already have a ton of data to shift through and organize.  

It was just…

…

A lot.

Part of him wished he had asked Allura if he could help her research the comet.  But there was something in her eyes that Lance knew not to get in the way of. He can only hope it doesn’t over take her.

Though the rift was far more interesting.

So…

There he was.

“And you are totally sure it is safe, Allura?”  An unfamiliar male voice asked behind Lance.

“Yes, the rift is well and fully contained.”  Allura’s voice returned easily. “And all our readings indicate things are at normal human levels.”

Lance turned to the sound of his sister’s voice.  She was just in front of the central containment unit for the rift. She was dressed a lightly armored dress that was expected of her, as the Altean Queen, when she visits foreign planets.  Especially to such places like the military base they were on currently.

Beside her was a man Lance had never seen before.  He was taller than her, with broad shoulders, dark hair, and structured facial features.  He’s dressed in the gray uniforms everyone on around the base wore...save the younger cadets still in training that would run around.  His uniform was decorated with all times of things that indicate rank and achievements.

Lance was too far away to see what they were.  Not that he would really know what any of them meant if he could see.

As an Altean Prince, he should know probably know them.

But as a researcher, Lance just doesn’t have the time.

“Your people should be able to start staying longer than a varga at a time, and start to join our team full time by the end of the next movement.”  Allura continued pleasantly to the man. Making a board gesture to the room and equipment around them. “Everything should be in order by then, everyone should be settled in by then.  And it should be a smoother transition for those involved.

Lance watched as the man nodded at his sister’s words, before he reached down to piece out a digital read out sheet.

The man looked at them for a moment.  A clear look of confusion on his face, as he can’t seem to make out  _ what  _ it means.  Or maybe even what it’s for. Tilting he has a bit from side to side some as he looked at it. Though he did look like he was trying to desperately understand what it was as Allura turned to ask someone a question as they past by.  He just can’t seem to work it out for the life of him, looking more out of his depths with each passing second.

Possibly because he had he read out sheet upside down.

Lance couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips.

The man look rather...cute.

And he found himself walking over towards the two after a tick of watching the man some more.

“Here,”  Lance started warmly as he grabbed the bottom of the sheet gently.  Easily pulling it from the man’s grasp to flip it over the right way. “It was upside down.”  He added as he held it back for the man to grab.

The man blinked at him in surprise.

Before his cheeks changed color slightly.

“Oh, thank you…”  He muttered out softly, before he turned back to the read out...and continued to look lost.

Which caused Lance to smile more.

Yet before Lance could give him some guidance as to what it all meant, Allura noticed his presence.  

Beaming brightly at Lance like she hadn’t seen him in movements.  Despite seeing him that morning for breakfast, because she had to see how he was settling in, and tell him she was introducing the human liaison, the officials has appointed to oversee everything.  The one he would report to and likely work closely with among the others.

“Lance, there you are!”  She exclaimed, before turning towards the man beside her.  “This is Commander Takashi Shirogane. He’s been appointed to oversee this operation.”  Allura introduced the man with a grin. “Shiro, this is my brother, Prince Lance. He's one of the top alchemists Altea has to offer, and the best person for this job.”

Lance resisted the urge to rule his eyes at Allura’s words.

Instead settling for offering his hand out, as per Earthen custom, to the Commander with a smile.  “So, are you the Shiro I’ve heard so much about from Allura, but always seem to miss?”

It was an educated guess that the man was the same Shiro that was Allura had befriended, along with three other humans, some decapheebs back.  Lance had never really had met the man. Unlike the other three, Lance always seemed to just miss Shiro, either arriving after he left, or vise versa. And Allura never really shared anything beyond verbal stories about the ventures she had with her allied friends.

Not that Lance minded.

Allura and him both lived separate lives after their father died and Allura ascended to the throne.  The only really friends they truly shared was Coran. Well...okay maybe Hunk as well, but that was still a budding sort of relationship of Lance’s side. 

 And that was totally fine with the two.

But still, the brief informal behavior Lance had observed between the two.  It didn’t seem like too much of a leap to assume.

The Commander smiled in return as he took Lance’s hand and gave it a solid shake.  “Does Allura know many Shiros?” He asked as he turned to give Allura a bit of a look as she huffed at him slightly.

“I am aware of only one, Commander Shirogane.”  Lance returned as he pulled his hand away.

“Then I must be the one, Prince Lance.”  Commander Shirogane stated easily.

“Lance is find, Commander.”  Lance corrected warmly. “I’m afraid my young nephew holds the prince title more than I do now. Nor are formalities really needed if we are going to be working together on a day to day basis.”

“Or course.”  Commander Shirogane said with a nod.  “Then you can call me Shiro. Everyone pretty much does it.  It’s less of a mouthful.”

Lance can’t help the small bark of laughter that left his lips.

And Allura smiled on at the two.

* * *

“Are you and your version of Shiro a... _ thing? _ ”  Lance asked in a bored hum as he doubled checked one last time that the bonds were secure.  He peered down at his human counterpart with something of a curious expression.

A version of Shiro had not been on the little group they had been delivered.  But the group clearly knew Shiro by his appearance. So they likely know him in some capacity they just haven’t disclosed yet.  Lance wonders what Shiro might be, but not to much. It isn’t relevant to the experiments he has planned, or anything else really.  And frankly it probably never really would.

It was just a curiosity.

The human version of himself glares back at him for a tick or two.

“No.”  He finally admits in a harsh tone.

“Shame.”  Lance stated, before he gamed his fingers into the other’s chest and let the energy of his alchemy flow.

The experiments had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliff hanger.
> 
> Though spoiler alert, Lance doesn't actually get hurt from the experiments exactly. I image that alternate versions of people in different realities share a similar quintessences. Meaning Lance and Evil Lance have the same, so Evil Lance using his alchemy and magic on canon Lance, doesn't actually hurt him or have an effect on him. Aside from like a mild discomfort, because it is a different reality, and well Evil Lance has somewhat corrupted quintessences. But canon Lance could basically take a hit and not feel a thing, while everyone else is in pain around him. It was what Evil Lance wanted to test in the first chapter, because of course he has a theory, but it is a hard one to test. Canon Lance however does experience a quintessences drain and anything physical Evil Lance does...because he has a lot of experiments in mind. 
> 
> And like a said this takes place before the previous chapter. By like a day or two. Because I imagine the Paladins being stuck there for a while. Though between the two dimensions time works differently. It flows the same way in each, but a few vargas in one, could mean a whole like half day in another. Because no it did not take Shiro days to notice the Paladins were missing, he would be very on knowing where they are every couple hours if he an manage.
> 
> There is something about the flow of this that I don't like. Manly the sort of abrupt flashback, instead of a sort of build up to it. But I kind of just wanted to get it, because I also wanted to get to the last part. Nor could a work out how to transition well enough to my liking. So the weird pacing is all me, I'm sorry.
> 
> Any way, I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, basically the Canon Paladins, go into alternate universe where they were all the original Paladins. Well save Lance, who was a skilled Altean Alchemist (and the Prince, as he is Allura's brother) that took to studying the rift, after the comet Allura used to make Voltron with crashed into Earth opening. Shiro is a high military leader/Ambassador for Earth, that over sees a lot Lance's work. Shiro and him fell in love, and married, united the Earth and Altea in an alliance. But then Lance fell ill, do to the corruption of the quintessence form the rift, and Shiro tricked everyone into going into the rift so he could save Lance, but they both ultimately ended up dying from the action. Allura and the other Paladins decide to destroy Earth to close the rift, and arrange many memorial services for Lance and Shiro, and try to help the Human's find a new world. Only Lance and Shiro come back to life, and sort of create a coup of the Humans command, and attack Altea full force. Creating the Human Empire for ten thousand years, expanding their hold on the universe, and looking for Voltron lions, which Allura scattered before the Human's attacked. But then new paladins came along and fight them (one of them being Prince Alfor, Allura's son.)
> 
> So basically, Shiro and Lance are Zarakon and Haggar. Only Lance does have his memories from before, unlike Haggar, and he takes on the name Imasu for his Warlock name, because he can, and to like protect himself a bit. Shiro is the only one that can call Lance but his actual name, everyone refers to Lance by Imasu, and a scared by him. Also unlike Haggar and Zarakon, Lance and Shiro very much rule together as a unit. Ultimately Shiro has the power of decisions, and can order Lance around as his emperor, but does it very very rarely, as he also respects Lance's opinion, imput, or warnings to take them into account.
> 
> This also means the Original paladins, are the new paladins in their reality. Alfor, is Allura's son and Lance's nephew that has been asleep the whole time in the castle with Coran. Zarakon which the Champion, fighting in the Gladiator ring for the entertainment the humans. Blaytrz, Trigel, and Gyrgan sort of attended like a Garrison school as like token kids from concerned worlds. The three of them escape with Zarakon to a planet where Blue Lion was hidden, and go to the castle to find Alfor and Coran, before going to get the rest of the lions. Alfor knows pretty early on that Imasu is his uncle, but he hides the fact.
> 
> If you have any more questions, let me know and I will do my best to answer them.
> 
> I don't know if I will do more of this au. I kind off want to, but I am also happy with this blurb as is.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
